Season 15
The fifteenth season of the ABC TV series Pixelz '' premiered on October 17, 2014 and concluded on March 21, 2015. It was broadcast on Friday nights at 10 PM on ABC. Exactly like the previous season, this season will feature 24 episodes, to be broadcast in two uninterrupted blocks of 12 episodes each. Plots Major story lines through out include: *Ash Hetrick coping with being in a long distance marriage, as well as taking care of his children by himself. *Felix and Melissa attempting to reconcile their relationship after Melissa's affair. *Ash looking for a new Head Concept Artist and Wes suggesting that they hire Anna Woodburne. *Wyatt coming up with an idea for a new game that could be turned into a franchise in secret. *Anna Woodburne returning to work at Ebbw Games. *Kylie Scott becomes the new Head of Animation Programming at Ebbw Games following Tina Sasaki leaving the company. *Following Anna's return, Wes's feelings for her resurface. *Darcy's mother dies and he deals with her death. *Tina Sasaki makes a surprise return. *Sam and Rachel's relationship reaches a new level. *Tina returns to work but struggles with working under Kylie Scott. *Wyatt pitches his secret project to Ash Hetrick and it is turned in a fully funded project. *Kylie is offered a position as Nintendo of America and decides upon taking the position. *Ash is also offered a position at Nintendo of Japan, to which he is happy and confused because he feels that taking the position would mean betraying Lewis Cantle. *Tina tries to convinces Ash to take the position. *Wes reveals his resurfaced feelings to Anna. *Ash decides to take the new position at Nintendo of Japan, but only after he picks the new Lead Programmer. *He immediately asks Wesley Quinn, however Wes turns down the offer, saying that it would be too much responsibility. *Ash announces that he will be choosing a new Lead Programmer and the front runners for the job are Wyatt Lester, Sam Turner, Rachel McHenry and Darcy Everett. *Felix and Melissa decided that enough is enough and end up getting divorced, following this Melissa leaves New York. *Ash reveals that Wyatt Lester will be the new Lead Programmer, following this Ash and Tina depart for Japan. Cast Main Cast *Harry Shum Jr. as Ash Hetrick (22 episodes) *Lynn Chen as Tina Sasaki (17 episodes) *Ashleigh Brewer as Kylie Scott (21 episodes) *Josh Bowman as Wyatt Lester (23 episodes) *Laura Spencer as Sam Turner (23 episodes) *Kate Micucci as Rachel McHenry (23 episodes) *Chris Violette as Darcy Everett (23 episodes) *Dianna Agron as Anna Woodburne (22 episodes) ''(as of Goodbye, Goodnight) *Sterling Knight as Wesley Quinn (23 episodes) *Michelle Monaghan as Melissa Lynch (23 episodes) Recurring Guest Stars Episodes Notes and Trivia *This season saw the departure of Dennis Oh as Ash Hetrick and Lynn Chen. As well as Ashleigh Brewer as Kylie Scott. *Dianna Agron also returned to the series as Anna Woodburne after being absent for more than 8 years.